


Bloodsugar

by kaykinch



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaykinch/pseuds/kaykinch
Summary: In a world where vampires are meant to be hunters of humans. Where humans are meant to fear vampires. What happens when Scott finds a certain blonde vampire chained up?
Relationships: Scott Malkinson/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Kudos: 8





	1. Abandoned House

Scott got out of Stan’s truck, going to the back to grab a flashlight. Stan had driven them both to a place near his dad’s farm, where Stan swore he was heard screaming and scratching from late at night. Stan usually would’ve gone with his friends, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman, but he claims that they all called him stupid, and Scott ended up being his last choice. He wasn’t going to go alone.

As soon as they started walking near the building, it was taller and white, with graffiti on the cracked exterior walls, a pool of dark red blood was outside the door, dried up on the concrete floor. “I don’t feel really good about this Stan,” Scott says, looking over at the broken door, caution tape and locks boarding it up.

Stan nods, “Yeah, I’m getting an eerie feeling too. But we’ll be fine,” Stan says, “are you scared?”

“A little,” Scott replies, which was slightly a lie. He was very scared, everything about this place screamed to him to turn back, he did not want to see what was awaiting him inside. His stomach churned as he watched Stan remove the tape and take off the locks with pliers; Scott looking behind them in case there was any way they could leave now. It was unsafe.

The brunette hugged his jacket around him as he watched Stan swing the door open; the cold air around them getting colder, chills going down the boy's spine as if a spider was going up and down his back. 

They walked in, Scott hiding behind Stan as they flash their flashlights around, it seemed like they were in an abandoned house. There was torn up couches and chairs, a broken mirror and pictures on the floor. Scott couldn’t make out what was in the photos, but it seemed like a family. Soon enough, they started hearing screaming, Scott backing up. It was coming from the upstairs, Stan shining his flashlight there, “Let’s go up,” Stan whispers, going to grab the rail. Scott knew this was a bad idea, but followed behind him anyway. 

As they walked up the stairs, they passed by cracked windows and mouldy, browned wooden walls with water stains painting as scars on the skin. Slivers of light shone from the outside as if invited in to ignite these dusty hues. 

They stopped when they came to a collapsed doorway. Wooden planks barred them from entering, still there from when the northern side of the house had fallen on itself. The boards were cracked and splintery, enough that Scott could tell it was recent. And that’s where they were hearing the screaming, both of the boys peeking in. There was a bed in the corner, and as Scott’s eyes went over it, someone chained up to the smaller bed. “Oh my god,” Scott whispers, “We have to help him,” He backs up from the door, Stan doing the same. Stan started to pull the planks off the door, opening it up slowly.

Their eyes go over the boy, Scott noticed he had blonde hair, and he looked pretty dirty. Despite that, he kept a strong physique, he was shirtless and Scott’s eyes went over his abs and muscles, before looking up to make eye contact with him. The brunette blushing. “Hello?” Stan asks, starting to walk up to him as Scott follows him, “Who are you?”

“My names Butters. You have to let me go,” The blonde commands, “you need to get these chains off me,” he pulls at the chains hard. Stan just nods, cutting the locked off with the pliers again, Butters sitting up and smiling at the two. That’s when both Scott and Stan noticed him, his teeth, the bite mark on his neck, how pale he looked. Scott started to feel afraid once more, scared that this man, Butters, was a monster who was going to hurt him and Stan. 

Stan turns back and begins to quickly leave, Scott following him. He did not want to be there and didn’t know what they just did. But Scott felt something around his wrist, making him turn around and face Butters, as Stan got out free. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Butters whispers, “You just got here, why would you want to leave?” Scott didn’t answer, pulling his hand to try to get Butters to let him go, the blonde grip getting stronger around his wrist. 

“Please, let me go,” Scott commands, looking up at Butters. 

Butters hums, his hand going through Scott’s curls, “What’s your name?” 

“Scott,” Scott replies, starting to settle, “I’m sorry, I need to go.” 

Butters frowned, “Why?” He asks, “I haven’t seen anyone in so long,” he lets go of Scott’s wrist, his eyes lowering on him, “but it’s okay, you can leave if you want. I understand.” 

Scott couldn’t help but feel bad for Butters, “How long have you been here? Why are you here?”

“Well, they chained me up- said I was a threat. Tried stabbing me in the heart, but it wasn’t enough for them. They thought I’d hurt someone, and left me here, for 5 years.” Butters replies. 

“Well, how can you survive without food?-” Scott them thought to himself,  _ oh right vampire _

Butters sighs, “If you leave, do not tell anyone you unchained me. Please.” The blondes gaze over Scott sent those same chills in his body, Scott felt so bad for him. He knew that vampires were dangerous, most monsters were. Humans were told to avoid monsters at all costs, or kill them. Scott knew that if he did tell someone, Butters would be in for worse now with the new rules. 

“You can come with me-” Scott says, looking outside, Stan left anyway. 

Butters also looks out, “Did he leave without you?” 

Scott nods, “It’s okay, it happens a lot.” Scott replies, looking at Butters, “But I don’t know if staying here is a good idea, I just,” Scott backs up, his hand going to his chest as he started to feel a bit woozy. He had been exerting himself a lot today, even if Stan did most of the heavy work, his adrenaline had been high and he hadn’t eaten that much today. 

“Are you okay?” Butters asks, concern filling his voice as he goes and holds Scott up, “What’s wrong?” 

“I need to lay down,” Scott says, “I’m diabetic, I’m just woozy, I have gummy bears in my pocket.”

Butters leads Scott to the room he was chained up in, getting Scott laid down on the bed, “Your body is really cold, are you sure you’re alright?” 

Scott weakly nods, grabbing the gummy bear bag in his pocket, struggling to open it. Butters took it from him and opened it for him, then started to feed him. 

“Are you feeling any better?” Butters asked, putting the gummy bears to the side. 

“A little bit,” Scott replies, “I wish Stan didn’t leave.” 

“Well,” Butters looks at him, “how far your house?”

Scott thinks, “It’s an hour away by drive,” Scott says, “it wouldn’t be worth walking.” 

“I can fly you back when it gets darker,” Butters responds, “just rest for right now.” 

Scott seemed to not take in the fact he said he’d fly him back, instead of turning around on the uncomfortable mattress and falling asleep.


	2. Flight

When the brunette woke up the felt pain. His back and side hurt from the mattress he was laying on. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, his mind going through what had happened, as he eyes look over to see the blonde vampire watching him. Scott gripped the bed below him as the blonde stood up, going to pet the brunette’s hair. 

“You’re awake, I see,” Butters comments, “How do you feel?” 

“I feel fine,” Scott says, standing back up, and almost falling at the sudden movement, “just a bit lightheaded, but I just need something to eat.” He starts to head to the door, feeling the blonde’s eyes on him. 

“Are you leaving?” He asks, “So soon?” 

Scott, finally came to the realization that this was a vampire. And he needed to bolt out of here quickly, humans were not meant to mingle with vampires. It was stupid for him and Stan to come here and now he knew he was going to have to get out of this place quickly and quietly before the vampire tries something. 

“Why don’t you let me take you home at least? It’s dark out, it’s too dangerous for someone as pretty as you to be alone.” 

“I’m fine,” Scott says, going down the stairs, “I should be okay,” He opens the door, looking out at the night sky and the cold air hitting his skin. 

“But didn’t you say it wasn’t worth walking?” 

It wasn’t, Scott knew that. It was an hour drive to his house, who knows how long it would be til he actually got there on foot. He took his phone out, thinking he could maybe use a ride-share app; but just to his luck, there is no signal. 

“It’s fine,” Scott says, he can probably stop at a hotel on the way there. He needs to get out of here, before- 

Butters goes to him and grabs his shirt, pulling him towards him harshly. Scott turned around, his faces inches from him, “I’m taking you. You will get hurt out there,” Butters teeth were poking out of his mouth, and it made Scott let out a big breath. He needs to comply, he can’t risk getting hurt.

“Okay,” Scott sighs, “you’re right. I can’t walk back home. But how would you even manage that? You can’t drive and you don’t have a car.” 

“Didn’t I tell you I could fly?” 

Scott thinks back to before he went to sleep, how Butters had mentioned flying back to him. “Yeah, but how is that even possible? How can you fly me back?” 

“Well, you’re not that hard to carry.” Butters says, “I’d just carry you and fly. It’d take me 30 minutes tops to get you back to your house.” He then boops Scott’s nose which makes the small boy jump at the touches. 

“Sounds good,” Scott says, “should we go now?” 

“Well we could,” Butters turns around and shuts the door, “but I’m not so sure that you won’t tell people you let me free. I’m not so sure that friend of yours hasn’t gone to the police. You can’t leave just yet, not until I am sure that it is all clear.” 

“Well, you can’t exactly keep me here!” 

“I can’t?” 

“No!” Scott yells, going to him, trying to grab the door handle. Butters tightly grips his hand pushing him away. 

“I wouldn’t understand why you’d want to leave.” Butters says, “That boy left you so quickly. Do you even have a friend? Because he definitely did not care about you.” 

“I have friends!” Scott responds, “I have many friends.” 

Butters smirks, gripping Scott’s sides, “I can smell that you’re lying.” He says, “we’ll only leave if the police get here. But I wouldn’t take you back to your house, that’d be way too risky.” 

Scott frowns, trying to get out of the vampire’s grip, who ended up gripping Scott tighter, making him immobile, “Please,” Scott says, “let me go, please.” 

Butters frowns, looking at the shorter, and letting him go. Something obviously hitting him, “You’re right. I can’t keep you here, let’s get you home.” He opens the door again, grabbing Scott’s hand. 

“Wait, what?” Scott asks, was he tricking him? What was he doing? 

“It’s wrong of me to keep you here.” He repeats, leaning down to Scott’s level, “it would make me as bad as the people who locked me here. I’d rather be alone forever then keep you as a human pet.” 

“Okay-” Scott says, he felt himself feeling bad for the vampire. He had been alone for who knows how long, but he couldn’t stay here with him. It’s not safe. 

Butters turns around, “On my back,” He commands, Scott climbing on his back, Butters gripped tightly onto Scott’s thighs and Scott had the same grip around Butters shoulder. He now suddenly felt fear in his heart. What if they fell?

Butters soon sprouted wings, which made Scott almost fall off if it wasn’t for the grip they had on each other. Then, the vampire took off into the sky, Scott closed his eyes, knowing if he looked down he’d get scared. 

Then, something unexpected happens.

It started raining; Scott opened his eyes, a breath of panic escaping his mouth as he looks down, feeling the wetness fall onto his body. “You good?” Butters asks, shifting his grip on Scott. 

“Yeah, I’m-” Before Scott could get the word out it started thundering, and Butters almost fell, the feeling going throughout his body. 

Butters started to turn, trying to get past the wind and thunder. He was trying so hard not to fall and not to drop Scott, and it made Scott start to worry. He felt his heart pound in his chest, his grip on Butters somehow tightening even more. They were so high up, he was pretty sure there was no way he could survive falling from this height. It was frightening. It made his breath hitch.

Of course, without hesitation, the lightning starts to strike. Butters lifts Scott off of his back, turning Scott over to hold him in his arm. Another clash, another flash, and soon they were falling, and Scott was holding onto the blonde for dear life as he felt them go down. 


End file.
